Best Parents Ever
by greysislove21
Summary: Meredith and Derek take their son on a vacation. Oneshot


**So...I really should be starting my summer reading assignments right now, but I don't want to, so I wrote this. It's just a short oneshot about the McFamily. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer - No, but maybe someday :) haha!**

* * *

Meredith was starting to second guess herself about agreeing to go on this trip. Derek thought it would be an awesome idea to take their four-year-old son on a five hour plane ride across the country so that they could have some family time in Disneyworld. They were only halfway through the flight when Christopher had woken up from his nap, and every second since then, he couldn't stop announcing to the entire plane that he was bored and wanted to land. Meredith knew he was a very active little boy, so these next three hours were going to be interesting.

When the time finally came to land, she was completely exhausted. Derek stood there, smiling and telling Chris about the times he came to Disney when he was a kid. Meredith loved what a great father Derek was. He loved their child so much, and it was apparent to everyone around them. An outsider would say that they were the picture perfect family, and that made Meredith smile. It was something she never experienced as a kid and would never have expected as an adult, so she was glad that she could make up for it by giving her child a sense of love and belongingness every day.

"I can't believe we're here! This is going to be so much fun!" Derek exclaimed. Meredith giggled because he seemed to be light years more excited than their son.

The next day, the Shepherds decided that they would go to Magic Kingdom. They went on a few of the rides for the younger crowd before Christopher started to ask if he could go on more daring attractions, like Space Mountain. Meredith was opposed to the idea, but since their son met all the height requirements, Derek convinced her to let him come along. Of course, he loved these rides, and wanted to keep riding again and again.

By lunch, Meredith and Derek were worn out, but Chris still had a ton of energy in his system. In the afternoon, they met with some characters. Chris got to meet Woody and Buzz from his favorite movie, Toy Story, and he was ecstatic. Meredith loved how happy he was; she never wanted this day to end.

Later that night, after a day loaded with excitement, the family took the monorail back to their hotel. Christopher sat in Derek's lap with a gigantic smile spread across his face.

"Did you have fun today, buddy?" Derek questioned. He already knew the answer, but Chris needed to take all this excitement out on something.

"It was the best day of my life! I love Disney! And we still have six more days? That's so cool," he turned to look at Meredith and Derek. "You guys are the best parents ever!" he screamed, right before he pulled them both into a big hug.

Meredith was overjoyed. She always thought that she never had what it took to be a mother. She didn't think she would ever be prepared with such a terrible example. But whenever Chris said things like that to them, she couldn't help but think that she was doing a good job.

Eventually, they arrived at the hotel. Christopher's fatigue had caught up with him, and he was asleep in Derek's arms. When the family got to their room, Derek quietly put Christopher in bed and made his way to the bedroom he would share with Meredith.

"He had so much fun today," Derek stated the obvious.

Meredith smiled. "He said we were the best parents ever."

"He's right. We are pretty awesome."

Meredith giggled.

"I think we should go on another vacation," Derek joked.

"We barely even started this one," Meredith replied.

"Well, it makes Chris really happy, so…"

"Yeah. I want another."

"Vacation? I was just joking, we aren't going to get much time off any time soon after this week."

"No, I mean another baby."

Derek smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, but only if you want. We seem to be doing a good job with him, so why not try again."

Derek pulled Meredith in for a passionate kiss.

"Yes. I love you, Meredith Grey."

"I love you too, Derek Shepherd. And I love our family."

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
